


[podfic] The Aftermath

by UnnamedElement (Unnamed_Element)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Content warning: discussion of depression-related symptoms, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legolas bakes, Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recovery, Sea-longing (Tolkien), Traumatic Stress, light humor, vicarious trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnamed_Element/pseuds/UnnamedElement
Summary: "What you describe is common enough in warriors, and those who have labored long and hard but feel they have not reaped—those of us who have been dipped into like wells in a time of drought, until we come up dry as bone with nothing left for ourselves. // Did that make sense, Frodo, the words? I am trying to describe to you the weight of sacrifice..."After the quest, Frodo seeks support in an unlikely source, and Legolas struggles to fit himself into a post-war world with his new affliction, the Sea-longing. This epistolary follows Frodo, Legolas, and Gandalf's perspectives on sailing, reflections on the far-reaching impacts of trauma, and the elf's attempts to pull himself out of an uncontrolled spiral.Contains letters, journals, angst, baking, bittersweet, half-resolutions, and--of course--Gimli.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Legolas Greenleaf, Gandalf | Mithrandir & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797947) by [UnnamedElement (Unnamed_Element)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnamed_Element/pseuds/UnnamedElement). 



> I recorded this this morning on a whim. This is my first podfic. I do not have editing skills, so please excuse the birdsong, incessant woodpecker, and [at least] one airplane in the background. I make two Sindarin pronunciation errors, "Elvellon" and "Saida." I believe the stress should be on the second syllable of "Elvellon" (though I'm not sure where the syllables technically split between the second and third, in order to make that call based on Tolkien's pronunciation guides), instead of the first. I also make a mistake with the pronunciation of the name of the OC Saida. "Ai" should be pronounced as a long I, and I use a long A multiple times. (I’m also a criminal underpronouncer of the schwa sound in Sindarin, but that just is what it is.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy (do let me know if you do!), and maybe one day I will actually learn how to edit so the sound levels are more consistent and my plosive P's aren't so popping.

**Text:** The Aftermath

 **Author:** UnnamedElement

 **Reader:** UnnamedElement

 **Length:** 38:49

[UnnamedElement](https://soundcloud.com/liz-king-641581743) · [[podfic] The Aftermath](https://soundcloud.com/liz-king-641581743/podfic-the-aftermath)


End file.
